Plasma cutting is a process that cuts through electrically conductive materials by mean of accelerated state of matter in which ionized gaseous substance to the point that long-range electric and magnetic fields dominates the behavior of the matter. Steel, stainless steel, aluminum, brass, copper, and other conductive metals can be cut through plasma cutting. Due to the high speed and precision cuts combined with low cost, plasma cutting is utilized from large-scale industrial CNC applications down to small hobbyist shop applications, such as fabrication shops, automotive repairs, industrial construction, and salvage/scrapping operations. Plasma cutting is also introduced to tube cutting process so that pipes and any form of long sections can be cut precisely through a plasma tube cutting apparatus. More specifically, a plasma head of the plasma tube cutting apparatus usually remains stationary while the workpiece is fed through, and rotated around its longitudinal axis to create a uniform cut as long as the workpiece is a straight tube. As a result of the stationary position plasma head and the pipe feeding mechanism of the exciting plasma tube cutting apparatus, any pipes that are pre-bent cannot be cut or cope. Furthermore, these exciting plasma tube cutting apparatus do not function as portable apparatus due to the complexity of the component arrangement.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a portable plasma tube cutting apparatus for coping and cutting compound angles or straight angles. More specifically, the present invention quickly and cleanly provides a precision cut for pre-bent tubular members that can mate uniformly as a precise scallop cope fit to other tubular members to create precise and stronger welding joints. As a result, the present invention increases manufacturing efficiency capable of cutting straight angles from 5° to 90° as well as compound angles within the same parameters.